


Falling for my brothers rival

by Malec4everfanfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: #boyxboy, Football, Forbidden Love, M/M, Not completed, gayromance, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec4everfanfics/pseuds/Malec4everfanfics
Summary: Magnus bane feels like he is always in competition to his brother and will never be good enough or loved like he is so what happens when Magnus brother ragnors main competition begins to work at Magnus job and charms him?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, magnus bane / Ragnor fell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an author on wattpad @hipstateasee who writes the same story with different characters so be sure to give her credit and her version of this story is beautiful

Magnus pov 

Ragnor fell. Tall, muscular, handsome, the favourite son and? my brother, Well stepbrother. Ragnors parents adopted me when I was 4 and he was five so we are basically brothers. Ragnor was the star athlete at our school and had all the men and women chasing after him, he was adored by everyone. 

Me? I was never the best at anything, except my job at the bakery. I had been working at the bakery for nearly two years now and it was the only place were I feel like I belonged and was not constantly being compared to others. There were few of us so we were very close and I could not be happier in that job. 

"Can you please watch he road!" I scream in terror as Ragnor runs through a stoplight while looking at his phone. 

"I only have ten minutes to get back to school in time for practice" ragnor explains making me roll my eyes "we are training for the game against the knights" 

Oh no. The knights were our rivals and we were constantly at war with them throughout the year and it never ended well after the games when one team didn't win. I never understand why people can hate eachother so much just because of a stupid game. The team was led by Alec lightwood who was their star athlete and he and ragnor had been vicious rivals for as far as I can remember 

As soon as the car stops I bolt out and hug the ground making ragnor laugh and speed away 

I pull myself up and enter the bakery putting on my apron with a smile. 

"Hi Magnus" Catarina the owner smiles hugging me 

"Good morning Catarina" I smile and she pulls away 

"I forgot to mention to you we are getting a new employee today and I am probably going to get him to train with you" she says and I internally groan. It better not be anyone from school. 

"I hope that's ok?" She says more like a question pulling me from my thought 

"Um yes that's fine is there anything you want me to do in the meantime?" I ask 

"Yes actually would you mind taking the cupcakes out of the fridge and then decorating some cakes?" She asks and I nod my head 

"That's fine" I say and get to work 

I take the cupcakes out of the fridge before getting to work on the cake decorations and just when I am finished I hear Catarina calling me so I head to the counter 

"Magnus this is the new employee" she says so I look up and- oh god no 

"Alec lightwood" I say


	2. A/N

Hi guys this is not a chapter unfortunately but do not worry I am currently working on the fifth chapter I just haven’t had the time so far and I am back at school next week so I will try my best


	3. Chapter 2

Magnus pov 

“Alec lightwood” I say with a shocked expression equal to his 

“You two know eachother that’s great that means you can get right to work” Catarina smiles. This is anything but great! 

“So I’ll leave you to it and Alec I hope you have a great first day” Catarina smiles before heading off leaving me and Alec staring at eachother 

I cough awkwardly. “Ok so I am just going to show you the easy parts of the job today for example selling and pricing things and I can teach you to cook next week but don’t worry about that you just pick it up the longer you work here” I explain 

Alec nods “sounds good to me” he says. Wow his voice his so deep and charming 

“Your Ragnor Fells little brother aren’t you?” He asks and I nod 

“Yep were twins” I say 

“Only in the face, other than that you guys are completely different” Alec laughs and I scowl 

“Yes I know he’s tall and muscular and I’m small and scrawny” I growl 

“That wasn’t what I was going to say” Alec says 

Just before I could answer back the bell at the counter goes so I motion alec to come with me 

“Hello how can I help?” I ask the two customers 

“Yes um we would like two blueberry muffins please” the lady smiles and I nod 

I make my way to the shelf and pick up paper 

“You have to use a clean one every time when picking up a product” I explain “and everything is labels so nothing should be too difficult to locate” 

I put the muffins in the bag and give them to Alec before heading to the register 

“You just have to type up the item and the number and the price will come up” I tell him and he nods in understanding before handing the lady her bag of muffins

“If you don’t get it don’t worry you will learn during your time here” I smile 

He leans against the counter with his arms crossed. Alec was quite hot. He had dark hair with hazel brown eyes, tones muscles and a sharp jawline. Of course I had seen Alec at my brothers games but I had never seen him close up. 

“Are you enjoying yourself over there” I hear Alec smirk and I blush furiously noticing I was staring at him. 

“What made you want to work here?” I ask curiously  
And to change the topic. I mean out of all the places he picks a bakery? 

“I needed a job and this was the o oh one that worked around my training schedule” he explains 

“So do you have a game this week?” I ask just to make conversation 

“Yes Friday” he answers 

“Oh so does ragnor” I tell him 

“Maybe you should come to my game instead of his” Alec winks and I laugh 

“I don’t think that he would be to happy with that” I say making Alec shrug 

“I play your brother on Valentine’s Day” Nathan says “who do you think is going to win?” He asks teasingly 

“We’ll see won’t we” I smirk 

We see customers coming in so we get back to work 

Hmmm. He’s not as bad as I thought he’d be. I think to myself 

5 hours later 

I stand outside waiting on Ragnor picking me up while it’s pouring rain. He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago 

Me and Ragnor share a car but it should be mine Im the one that pays the petrol, he just drives it. 

I hear I horn beep and I turn thinking it’s Ragnor but it’s Alec and I don’t k ow why but I smile slightly 

“Hey mags need a ride?” He asks

“No I’m fine I don’t want to take you out your way” I say and he rolls his eyes 

“Don’t be silly I don’t mind dropping you off it’s not that far” he smiles 

Hmm stay here waiting on Ragnor getting soaking wet or go home with Alec? 

Without much thought I sprint to Alec’s car and go inside 

“So where are we off to?” He asks 

“19 Buchanan street” I tell him and he starts the car

“So don’t you think Ragnor will mind that I’m giving you a ride home?” Alec asks 

“Probably but it’s his fault he forgot to pick me up probably for some stupid reason” I say angrily. He always does this because he has “more important” things to do 

“Do you guys share the car?” He asks 

“Supposed to be but I mainly just fill it up and he drives it” I explain 

“Well that’s not fair” Alec says 

“Nope but my parents don’t say anything it’s always “he has a lot on his plate” “he needs the car for football” just any excuse for him but if it was me it would be a different story “ I rant 

Suddenly we pull up at my house and I smile while stepping out of He car 

“Thank you Alec” I say to him with a smile 

“Don’t worry I’ll be happy to give you a ride anytime your idiot brother forgets about you” he smirks and I smile wider

“Thank you again” I say 

“What the hell is he doing here!” I hear Ragnor yell 

Oh crap


	4. Chapter 3

"What the hell is he doing here!" I hear Ragnor yell 

"You should go" I hiss at Alec but he doesn't and the next thing I know Ragnor is at the car 

"What the fuck are doing with my little brother?!" Ragnor yells 

"Just dropping him off since his idiot brother forgot to pick him up" Alec teases 

Ragnor growls so I push him away 

"Thanks alec I'll see you tomorrow" I say and give him a look making him start his car and drive away

"What the fuck Magnus?!" Ragnor shouts at me making me flinch 

"Why are you with Alec Lightwood, my biggest rival?!" He asks and I don't know why but I snap at him 

"Maybe if you hadn't left me in the pouring rain I wouldn't have had to get a ride from him!" I yell   
"Why is it so hard for you to do the one thing I ask you for?!"

"I was just leaving to get you!" He argues and I roll my eyes 

"If finished half an hour ago you shouldn't have left at all!" I yell "god your so selfish you only think about yourself and never about me!" I scream and storm inside the house going up to my room 

God he can be so infuriating sometimes! 

I flip down on my bed and tiredly close my eyes today's events making me extremely tired. 

Next day 

I put my uniform on and head downstairs for where I see Ragnor standing ready to take me to work so I make my way to the car but before I open the door he stops me 

"Look Magnus in sorry about yesterday" he says but I just stay silent "you were right i have been selfish and I'm truly sorry" he says handing me the keys and I look confused "your driving" Ragnor explains and my eyes widen 

"Really?" I ask shocked "how are you getting to training?" 

"My friend is picking me up" he says waving a hand dismissively

I run and give him a hug and he hugs back 

"Thank you" I say 

"So when did you guys start talking?" Ragnor asks with a slight sneer 

"He was employed at my work and I have to train him" I explain 

"Well I don't like it" Ragnor states crossing his arms "I don't want him messing with you to get to me"

"Ragnor relax we're just working together" I say getting into the car 

"I don't trust him he's an asshole" Ragnor says and I sigh 

"Goodbye Ragnor" I say before heading to work

I walk into the bakery and smile when I see Alec 

"Well that was tense yesterday" Alec smirks 

"Well you didn't exactly help the situation" I huff 

"I know I'm sorry but I just love riling him up" he laughs 

"Hey that's still my brother" I tell him making Alec roll his eyes

I try to tie my apron but it doesn’t seem to be tying and I groan 

“Alec can you help me with this?” I ask and he nods 

He walks over and stands in front of me wrapping his arms around my back making us really close 

“Your here longer than me and you can’t even tie an apron?” He teases 

“I can too” I say and he chuckles looking into my eyes 

He finishes tying my apron but doesn’t let go of me 

“Alec! Can you come to the till please” we hear Catarina yell making him take him arms away and both of us look away awkwardly 

“Um sure!” He calls before making his way there 

For gods sake Magnus what are you doing? I ask myself shaking my head. 

I see Alec coming back so I continue ur to work 

“Would you like to come and get something to eat with me after work?” He asks and I feel my stomach flutter 

“Yes that would be great” I say

“Good” He says and we both continue to work 

A few hours later

“So where are you planning on taking me?” I ask Alec as we walk to his car 

“A restaurant me and my teammates go at the end of the year” Alec tells me and I raise an eyebrow 

“Are you trying to persuade me to join the dark side?” I ask and Alec laughs 

“Maybe” He winks making my cheeks flare 

“You’re so cute” Alec blurts our 

“Stop” I laugh getting into his car 

My phone rings and I sigh seeing Ragnors name 

“Hello” I say 

“Magnus when are you coming home? I need the car” Ragnor says and I groan

“Ragnor I’m so sorry I forgot I left the car at work and I’m out for dinner” I explain and I hear him groan 

“With who?” He asks and I freeze 

“A-alec” I stutter 

“What?!” He screams through the phone “what did I tell you about hanging out with him? Where are you I’m coming to get you!” He says 

“No your not Ragnor I’m starving and we’re getting dinner I’ll see you when I get home” I tell him and hang up 

“Brother not happy Your here?” Alec says

“Not in the slightest” I sigh looking at Alec 

“Why do you guys hate each other so much?” I question 

“We’re from rival teams Magnus it’s just how it goes” Alec says ”and I won’t lie I don’t like your brother Magnus but your not him”

I was a little bit sad at that because a part of me hoped Alec didn’t care too much about the rivalry but who was I kidding? 

Suddenly food comes and I grin widely before tucking in 

“You know i never expected you to be like this” Alec says 

“What did you think I was going to be like?” I question 

“I just didn’t think you would let me take you out or even like me because of your brother” he explains 

“I never agreed with the whole rivalry thing” I smile and he smiles back 

During dinner we talk about our interests his obviously being football so I tell him I like art and reading and he made me promise to show him some of my drawings some day 

We finish food and leave the restaurant 

“I had a great time” I say to Alec 

“Me too” Alec smiles before pulling me close to him 

“I like you magnus your different, with you I feel like I can be myself” Alec tells me and my heart beats wildly 

“I feel that way too” I admit

Suddenly my phone rings ruining by the moment 

“We better go” I say and Alec nods in agreement 

Once we arrive home I thank alec again for the night 

“It’s no problem I enjoyed myself” he tells me and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before I exit the car and go to my room with a big grin on my face


	5. Chapter 5

Ragnors pov (surprise!) 

I watch angrily as Magnus steps out of that assholes car and I feel m blood boiling. I love my brother even though I don't act like it and I don't want him to get hurt because someone wants to hurt me. 

I stop upstairs and push Magnus door open 

"What the fuck did I tell you!" I yell at my little brother and he naps his head up to me 

“Ragnor I don’t have time for this ok” he sighs 

I walk over to him and hit his book out of his hand 

“Don’t you just see he’s using you to get to me?!” I yell in desperation 

“Not everything is about you!” He yells making me stop my rant 

“Jesus Ragnor are you that worked up about the fact that for once somebody likes me more than you because your used to being liked and loved by everyone and I’m always second best!” He yells and my eyes widen. Does he really feel that way? 

“Magnus your not second best” I say shocked 

“Yes I am!” He cries “mum and dad let you get away with everything yet if I do the same I get punished and I never get praised for doing good in school or getting good grades but you get fucking worshipped for kicking a ball!” He screams at me with his eyes tearing up 

I go over to magnus and take him into my arms 

“Magnus mum and dad live us both the same” I tell him sincerely “they know your going to do well in life that’s why they do not focus so much on you but they’re worried about me because all I’m good at is football while you’re good at maths English science and a whole bunch of other there things” 

I pull away and look him in the eyes 

“Your my baby brother and I never want you to feel that way” I say making him smile 

I suddenly remember the reason I came in here 

“Magnus why do you insist on spending time with Alec when he is my biggest conpetitor? Your supposed to be on my side” I complain 

“Ragnor I am” he reassures “he’s not as bad as you think and he just took me for something to eat” 

“As in a date” I growl feeling betrayed 

“No! Just as colleagues” Magnus tells me 

I get up and walk to the door 

“He’s doing this for a reason and I know it’s to throw me off my game” I say “I’ll make him pay” 

“Ragnor don’t” I hear Magnus day but I leave and go to my room


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I know I haven’t posted for a while but I had serious writers block but I figured out something to write but it is short so I am hoping the next chapter will be longer x

Magnus pov 

"Alec where the fuck are you?" I mutter to myself angrily because he was supposed to be here over an hour ago but he hasn't showed and of course the day he is late is the day when the shop is busiest 

Suddenly the door slams open en to reveal Alec who stomps over and puts his apron on 

"Nice if you to join us" I say sarcastically but he just ignores me "how come your so late?" I ask 

"Football" He says simply but I can tell he is lying 

"Whatever, you can take over the till and I'll stock the shelves" I tell him and just get back to work 

This isn't like Alec, he's usually happy and joking about but he's just being silent 

"Did Ragnor do do-" I start but he cuts me off 

"Just shut up about Ragnor!" He yells his nostrils practically flaring 

Flashback   
I grab my car keys and head out with a smile on my face knowing I am going to see Magnus gain but as soon as the smirk came it was gone as I looked at the red graffiti on my car 

My nostrils flare and I can feel my blood boil 

I run inside and grab a bucket of water and a sponge to clear the graffiti but now I'm going to be late. 

Flashback over 

"Alec just tell me what he di-" but he cuts me off again and what he says makes my blood boil 

"This is your fault!" He accuses 

"How is this my fault?" I ask genuinely shocked 

"Because I've been hanging around with you Ragnor wrecked my car!" He yells 

"Well your the one that always talks to me and insists on spending time with me!" I shout 

"Well not anymore" he says and I freeze "we are just colleagues now nothing more" 

I feel tears filing up my eyes threatening to overflow so I turn away from him and wipe my eyes 

"Fine" I mumble 

"Magnus you have to under-" he starts but this time i cut him off 

"No I understand you and Ragnor both value the rivalry of your teams above your friends and I was stupid enough to believe that you were above all that and you would actually like me" I finish "you guys may hate each other but yous are both exactly the same and not in a good way" 

I don't give him the chance to say anything and I go to the back room to finish my work 

Few hours later 

Ragnor couldn't pick me up today, not that I wanted him too because he just made me loose a friend but I did not fancy walking home in a storm and I forgot to bring my umbrella so here I am walking home alone soaking wet. I just want to get home and go to my bed and forget today. 

"Magnus do you need a ride?" I hear Alec asks and I turn to see him in his car 

"No I'm fine" I say with no emotion and continue walking 

"Magnus come on it's soaking you could get sick" he insists but I continue to ignore him 

"What are you going to pretend you care about me now?" I ask coldly 

Alecs eyes darken and then he scoffs before turning away 

“Fine enjoy your walk in the rain” he growls before driving off and leaving me.


	7. Chapter 6

Magnus pov 

I slam the door shut and attempt to walk straight into my room only to be met with Ragnor. 

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks and I scoff pushing past him but he grabs my arm and hauls me back 

"Magnus what is it?" He asks again and I explode 

"What is it?! You are! For once someone finally appreciated me instead of you and you go and ruin it!" I scream and his eyes widen 

"Are you taking about Alec?" He asks and I nod 

"Magnus are you fucking serious?! He deserves it because he's trying to mess with me! Who's side are you even on?!" Ragnor yells back 

"Neither! I am so sick of your fucking football nonsense because it ruining everything in my life! I mean mom and dad love you so much for playing football and continually praise you while I just get a nod well I'm sick of it! I get your the favourite son and they love you more but they don't need to rub it in my fucking face!" I scream and I feel tears on my face 

Ragnor brings his hand up to wipe them but I slap his hand away 

"Just leave me alone" I whisper before going into my room

Ragnors pov 

Does he really think our parents don't love him? That’s not true. I was never as smart as Magnus and never did well in school so I thought I had to live up to his standards...apparently not and now I feel like an asshole. I love magnus he’s my baby brother and I never want him to feel like that. 

Why? Why did Alec have to ruin everything and make my brother like him? He was the one who started this mess and he deserves everything coming to him. 

Magnus pov 

After napping for a few hours I hear my phone ringing continuously and I groan wanting to keep sleeping 

I grab my phone and squint my eyes to look at the name ALEC LIGHTWOOD what does he want? 

I answer the phone and suddenly Alec starts talking 

“Magnus? God I’ve been phoning for hours and I was worried and I really have to talk to you can we meet up and what time and where because I really need to speak to you” Alec rambles and I stutter confused at what to answer first 

“Um hello to you too and i am fine thank you” I say in an unconvincing tone 

“Magnus I’m really sorry I was an idiot but I want to give my apology in person so please can we meet up?” He pleads 

“Alec I cant right now it’s 11 at night I’ll never be allowed out but we can go somewhere after work?” I suggest 

“Yeah that’s fine thank you magnus” he says 

“It’s ok so I’ll see you tomorrow” I say and hang up

I’m still a bit upset but he sounds genuine 

Suddenly my door knocks and I look to see ragnor 

“Magnus I want to talk to you” he says entering my room 

“What?” I ask 

“About earlier” he says and I look away 

“Magnus do you really think that mom and dad don’t love you? That I don’t love you?” He asks 

I don’t answer for a while before whispering “no I know they love me but just not as much as you” 

“Magnus that’s bullshit!” He snaps “mom and dad know you’ll be successful in life and become what you want to be so they don’t have to worry about you or encourage you to do anything they do it with me because I’m shit at school and I’m only good at football but your good at everything” he explains 

“I still want them to appreciate me and give me some recognition instead of acting like i don’t care” I say sadly and ragnor hugs me 

“I’ll talk to them I promise I hate seeing you like this” he says 

“Thank you” I whisper 

“ how about we watch a horror movie huh? In the dark like we used to do?” He asks and I nod in anticipation With a smile knowing everything might be ok now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while I was so focussed on school work then all this chaos with covid19 started but now I am back and I hope you enjoy this short chapter x

Magnus pov 

I get up early and head to my work deciding to walk because I need time to think. 

I arrive at my work and see Alec was already there 

"Wow your early" I comment making him smile 

"Well I couldn't wait to see you" he smirks with a cheeky grin 

"Can't say the same about you I must say" I reply and his smiles drops 

"I know I'm really sorry I j-" Alec begins to apologise but I cut him off 

"Tonight" I say and he nods before getting to work 

During the day I couldn't concentrate wondering what Alec was going to say and if I could forgive him that easily and it was driving me insane and I lost my concentration and bumped into a colleague making me fall dropping some cakes also. 

"Can you watch where your going!" He snaps and I look down 

"I'm sorry" I say keeping my head low 

"Your sorry? It is so unprofessional walking around in a busy place like this without being concentrated who even hired you!" He continues to yell and just as I am about to snap I hear Alec 

"Hey back off!" Alec sneers at the worker who looks shocked 

"Don't tell me what to do newbie" he sneers "i can get you fired like that" he says snapping his fingers 

"Yeah but I can get you fired quicker if I tell Catarina what you just did to magnus" Alec smirks making the guy huff and walk away 

He holds out his hand and I take it pulling myself up 

"Are you ok?" Alec asks and I nod my head 

Throughout the day no more accidents happen even though I went the whole day unfocused and when the day ended I got butterflies in my stomach

"Are you coming?" Alec asks and I sight nodding my head

“I was thinking we. Told maybe do this over something to eat? Your choice of course” Alec asks timidly 

“Ok. How about the little cafe across the street?” I ask he he nods in agreement 

We get our food and sit down but before I begin to eat Alec grabs my hands 

“Magnus I am sorry I was just angry at your brother and I took it out on you. I didn’t mean what I said I really enjoy your company and I don’t want to loose you so please forgive me?” He asks 

“Ok” I say and his eyes widen 

“Ok?” He asks again “that’s it” 

“Yes. Ok but Alec please don’t snap at me again your the only person I have that makes me feel like I mean something” I say starting to tear up 

“What do you mean?” Alec asks confused 

“Nothing just forget u said anything” I say and I hug him hard 

“Come on let me drive you home” Alec says and takes me to his car.


	9. Chapter ideas

Hey guys I’m stuck on what to write for the next chapter so if anyone has and ideas for what should happen in the next chapter comment what you think xxx


End file.
